Heaven's Favorite Angel (Dean Winchester Fanfiction) Prologue
by hayitslezlay
Summary: Hey guys! I haven't written anything in quite a few years so I hope this reads okay. I would love to get some feedback so please let me know if you like it! Enjoy!


Sometimes I was amused with the way humans perceived angels like me and my older brothers. They thought it was all fun and games up in the clouds but it wasn't, you had to put on a brave face and fight every single day with unwavering faith that what you were doing was the right thing to do. That isn't as easy as it sounds, especially with the possibility of the apocalypse starting any day down on Earth. In fact, many of the other angels were angry with me for not training for the coming war and watching the humans instead. Out of all my brothers, Castiel was the most forgiving of my behavior. He too saw the beauty of humans but he was always better at hiding things than I was. One day, he got orders to Earth to help protect the Winchester boys; I begged and pleaded with our superior to let me go with him but he gave me no pity. "You're not ready to fight, you need more training in order to go to Earth, sister." This angered me but I let it go. As I bid my favorite brother goodbye, I thought that it may be the last time I saw him. The Winchesters were famous in Heaven for causing trouble and I feared that they would get my brother killed. "I'll bring you back a t-shirt." He said with a smile. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around myself, "Come back soon okay?" He nodded and with that, he was gone.

A few months passed before Castiel was called back. I had watched him with a careful eye and noticed many changes in his behavior while he was gone. I also attended more training than I ever had in the hopes of going to join him someday soon. When he was called back, he was warned that rebellion would not be tolerated and with a simple nod he was about to go back when I caught his arm. "I'm going with you," I said with a stern look in my eyes. "Elizabeth, no. You're not ready for the human world. It is… the greatest test you will ever face. Trust me." He turned away from me and muttered "I'm sorry" before he was gone. He only called me by my full name when he was serious or angry and it hurt me that he didn't think I was ready, I had been training so hard lately. I spent the rest of the day watching humans around the area and found a girl who had been in a car accident. I watched her carefully as an ambulance took her away from the scene in the hopes of saving her life. Her soul left her body to make its way to "paradise" as they pronounced her dead before she ever got to the hospital. I saw my chance and I had to take it so I flew down to take her body as my vessel.

When I took my first gasp of air it took a moment to get used to the confines of a human body, I felt like a horse in a bird cage. I looked around and realized that I was alone in the ambulance, the attendants must have left for a moment to make preparations for the dead body. I quietly snuck out of the vehicle, and appeared a few blocks away. I looked around me and found a building where they seemed to sell food, a man gasped as he saw me come in. "You look like hell lady," a man behind the counter said to me as I stepped in. "My apologies, but I am quite the opposite." I said as I entered the restroom. I looked at my vessel in the mirror, long wavy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, a lot of cuts, and a lot of blood. I tended to my wounds as best I could before setting out to find my brother. It took me some time but I finally pinned him down at a motel with the Winchester boys.

"Castiel." I said as I appeared in the room right in front of my brother. I automatically felt two guns on my back and I glanced over my shoulder, "You may shoot me if you wish but I do not advise it." I looked back to Castiel whose expression had hardened a bit. "Castiel I'm here to-" "Damn it Elizabeth! I told you not to come! You have not had enough training yet! You are to go home now. Our superior will be infuriated with you." Castiel started yelling." "I'm not going back. Not now," I said with certainty. "Mind telling us what the hell is going on Cas?" I heard a richly deep voice say behind me. I felt something inside me stir but I wasn't sure what it was. Castiel sighed and raised his hands for them to lower their guns. "This is my sister, Elizabeth." "So she's an angel too? Are you freaking kidding me?" There's that feeling again, it was warm and strange all at the same time. I turned around slowly and saw the origin of the voice. I almost lost my breath when I saw him and remembered something that was passed down among the angels like folklore, something we had heard that God said to the first angels. _For every angel who defies me and goes to Earth without orders to do so, there will be a demon in disguise that they must face in order to return to Heaven. This demon will appear in the most appealing form to tempt them, but I assure you that no good comes from befriending these parasites. _


End file.
